1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a hand held, battery operated, kinematic optical emitter which may be utilized for entertainment, attracting attention, and general novelty lighting applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand held lighted wands and kinematic display lighting is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand held lighted wands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment and attracting attention are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,358 to Von Heck a safety-sparkler wand with chemiluminescent or electric-light illumination is disclosed. The Von Heck invention comprises a hand held intrinsically lighted wand having a multiplicity of highly flexible optical fiber strands conveying light from an electrically or chemically stimulated internal source to various conically enveloped volumes wherein the emergent light proceeds into free space with a given optical fiber termination as an apex. Movement of the device holding hand stimulates movement of the optical fibers and, consequently, viewers perceiving the light emitted from the fibers observe a random blinking or sparkling effect. The present invention differs markedly in having one or more electric motors powering a plurality of light emitters which are substantially fixed in position on a series of radially disposed arms. The light sources move in a substantially circular path thereby generating an effect in hand held wand light sources far removed from the capabilities of the Von Heck patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,394 to Friedlander a dynamic light sculpture wherein an externally illuminated, elongated, flexible element is driven in multidimensional motion by one or more electric motors is described. The various oscillations, nodal formations, and occasional chaotic behavior of the illuminated flexible element are observable and are purportedly pleasing in effect. The present invention differs from the Friedlander patent in employing a plurality of kinematic illumination sources wherein each illumination source is rigidly affixed to a stiff radial member extending from a motor driven central hub. The Friedlander invention is not readily adaptable to battery power and is unsuitable for a hand held wand configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,947 to Yuen et al. a display device is disclosed wherein a plurality of light sources arranged in a pattern are rotated by two rotating means in one or more planes to achieve unique optical effects. The Yuen et al. invention has no provision for single axis rotation of a radially arranged array of lights as in the present invention and is not disclosed having an embodiment which is adaptable to a hand held, battery powered, kinematic light apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,106 to Lama light display with travelling balls and compound rotation is disclosed. The Lam invention comprises a rigid assembly of hollow tubes rotated simultaneously about horizontal and vertical axes, wherein each tube contains a free ball illuminated from below by an external light source. The present invention differs from the Lam invention in having moving sources of light and thereby being independent of reflected light and the complexities introduced by having an external light source. Additionally, the Lam patent omits any hand held or wandlike configuration and is not renderable to forms amenable to holding in ones hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,181 to Smith an illuminated propeller decorative light is disclosed wherein a battery powered light source is coupled through a series of small apertures to a multiplicity of transparent propeller blades fixedly attached to a freely spinning hub. The propeller assembly is caused to spin by external influence and light is emitted whenever the apertures are in alignment with the base of a propeller blade. The present invention employs internal electric motors to drive the moving parts which include a series of light sources.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,917 and 4,206,495 to McCaslin a rotatable light display is described in which a tube containing a multiplicity of flexible, rod like, light transmitting members illuminated from below is caused to rotate about a central axis in response to sound input. The present invention differs in providing motion to a multiplicity of light sources and in being hand held.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,973 to Mori a light source device is disclosed for the purpose of stimulating photosynthesis in plants. The Mori patent comprises an optical fiber or optical fiber bundle coupled to a light source. An electric motor engages a crank which provides oscillatory motion of a portion of the optical fiber such that the light emerging from the optical fiber is caused to sweep a large area. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of movement of a light source, the absence of battery power, and the inability to extend to a wandlike configuration.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to attempt to improve kinematic light sources. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a light twirler wand which can be employed to provide a dramatic hand held kinematic display of light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.